prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC16
is the 16th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 405th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Reika questions her own motives for working hard, and unable to find a good reason, decide to quit the school council, class committee, archery club, studying, and even being Pretty Cure. Synopsis Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi and Nao were upset that they failed in their tests. Reika tried to cheer them up which the girls asked her on how to study better. The next day, Reika go through her morning routine-Jogging with her elder brother, cooking breakfast with her mother and getting her homework done. She has doubts on how to answer her friends' questions and seek her grandfather for advice. Her grandfather told her to quit all her clubs and tried another approach. She agreed with the idea and announce to her club members including Miyuki and gang that she is quitting the clubs. Everyone were shocked about it however Nao stood for her, telling everyone to give Reika some space. The following day, Reika's family told her to not follow their routine instead do something that she want to do. She tried to follow Miyuki and gang on what they do after school. Miyuki spend her time reading fairy tales in the library. Reika spent time with Akane and Yayoi on their volleyball practice and drawing. Finally spending time with Nao's family in babysitting her siblings. Meanwhile Joker gave a stack of data for Akaoni to study about the Precures. Akaoni hate studying and decided to defeat the Precures himself. Later Miyuki and gang wondered if they can fight without Reika when suddenly Akaoni appeared and suck out Bad End energy from some kids. They confronted Akaoni and transformed. Akaoni used a red ball to turn a textbook into an Akanbe. The Akanbe then began asking questions on the Pretty Cures. Cure Sunny was first and failed a English question. Next was Cure Peace who can't answer a maths question. Cure March was unable to answer a history question and Cure Happy an idiom question. They got trapped by the Akanbe when Reika arrived. She transformed and was to answer all the questions by the Akanbe, weakling him every time. Finally the last question was presented to Cure Beauty which she replied correctly. It weaken the Akanbe and Cure Beauty finished it with Beauty Bllizard and a new decor appeared. Akaoni retreated and everything went back to normal. Reika finally gave advices to the rest on how to improve their studies which they took it well in the end... Trivia *In this episode, it shows a large ensemble of people. *This episode is similar to the Suite Pretty Cure♪ episode: SPC30, where it shows that if you got it wrong you would get a big "X" coming and it could trap you. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Joker *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *Irie *Terada Runa *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 *Midorikawa Siblings Gallery badendchildren.png|Kids In Bad Energy ep16ankanbe.png|This Episodes Akanbe. wronganswer.png|What happens if you answer wrong. wall_smile_16_1_s1.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 16 wallpaper Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes